In some application scenarios, modeling of an environment space is part of the process. For example, in an augmented reality scenario, real objects and virtual objects in the environment space are combined. During the modeling, if a transparent object is present in the environment space, the traditional automatic detection method has some problems in detecting the transparent object, for example, the transparent object can't be detected, or the transparent object is considered to be a general non-transparent object.